theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:A Brave Panda
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Flash Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Vibe (Carlos Valdes) page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rod12 (talk) 02:06, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Other Comic Book Wiki Site That Need Help Hi A Brave Panda I wanted to let you know that there are some other Comic Book Wiki Sites that are in need of help of editors to help build up these Comic Book Wiki Sites. These Comic Book Wiki Site that are in need of help deal with Batman, Superman, The Flash, Green Lantern: The Animated Series and The X-Men. I created a Blog Page to help explain the information User blog:Rod12/Comic Book Wiki Sites That are in Need of Help‎‎. I hope your able to visit some of these wiki sites and help out they are in need of editors. From Rod12 Recent Editing Work Hi A Brave Panda with the recent editing work you did on the page Vibe (Carlos Valdes) and mainly on the pages info box please don't do that again. The reason I say this is because the editing work you did and the information you added deals with the Vibe within the DC Comics Universe. All information that is on the page Vibe (Carlos Valdes) is for the version of the character that is within The Flash (TV Series) TV Universe. The information you added that I had to remove deals with Vibe of the DC Comics Universe not Vibe (Carlos Valdes) which deals with The Flash (TV Series) TV Universe. There are two different versions of this DC Comics Character. I'm all for editing and improving pages but please make sure your adding the right information to the right page first for the right version of the character. If you have any questions or need any help please just let me know and I'll be happy to help. From Rod12 Vibe's Powers Hi A Brave Panda when it comes to Powers and Abilities for Vibe (Carlos Valdes) of The Flash (TV Series) they are listed on the page currently in the Powers and Abilities Section of the page. What I was talking with you about earlier in my message to you about your recent editing work was the fact you changed the info box to contain all information that mainly focused on the Vibe version of the Character that mainly is in the DC Comics Universe right now not the one that is currently in The Flash (TV Series) TV Universe. Plus if you originally just wanted to add his powers information to the page all you needed to do is simply add it just to the main Powers and Abilities Section of the page. In the end Vibe (Carlos Valdes)'s Powers Information is officially on his page. If you have any more questions or need help with something please just let me know and I'll be happy to help. From Rod12